New Kids and Love
by Jazzy Girl kataanglover
Summary: What happens when 3 new kids come and find out Dannys secret and what are the planning. It's a sceme but is it good or bad for Danny, and what does it have to do with Sam.
1. The new kids

** this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and please review i want to know at lest someones reading.**

It was a normal day in amity park or at lest as normal as amity can get. Sam, Danny, and Tucker were just stepping into class, actually on time because they hadn't encountered a ghost this morning. "Wow, we actually came into class on time." Danny said." I know it's a miracle." Sam said sarcastically. The trio laughed a little and toke their seats. "Hello class," Mr. Lancer began "we have some new students here today please give them a warm welcome." Just as he, finished 3 teens entered.

The first was a girl she was quite tall and had brown hair with lighter highlights but they were barely noticeable and faded out, light skin tone and dark brown eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt with boot cut jeans, brown shoes and thin rim blue glasses (no not like Tuckers normal real world like ones).she smiled a bit more when the boy came through (only like 2 seconds behind). He wore a red shirt thin black jacket, black slacks and black sneakers; he had also had brown hair, and a light skin tone. Another girl came in to she wore a Justin Bieber T-shirt (light purple), light blue skinny jeans, and purple shoes. The girl looked like they could be twins, in fact maybe the guy looked to be family too but that was unlike by the way he was holding the first girl's hand.

The girl who entered first also spoke first "Hello my name's Jasmine." then the boy "I'm Colin." then lastly "and I'm Haleigh." "Hello." the class chorused, and Jasmine spoke "Well, we just moved here from Canada, and I guess that's It." she said somewhat awkwardly. "Danny, Tucker, Sam you will be showing them around for their first few days." Lancer said some what sternly." please take your seats and welcome to Casper High."

The three teen went to their seats that were beside Danny, Sam and Tucker. "Hey" Jasmine greeted "Hi, I'm Sam, this is Danny and that's Tucker" Sam introduced "Yeah Tucker Foley TF as in too fine." Tucker said which the new girls looking at him as if they smelled something bad returned. "Okay then." Jasmine and Haleigh said in unison, they looked at each other and had a small laugh. "You guys have too stop doing that." said Colin bewildered and a bit annoyed." I know." the chorused again then the new kids all chuckled "okay how do you do that?" the replied "no idea." the girls groaned, "okay ignore me and Haleigh weirdness, is okay if we wait by the door so you can show to our next class?" Jasmine said finally separately. "Sure" Sam replied thinking it was a twin thing.

-At Lunch (normal day only showing the new kids around)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were showing the new kids to the café. "Hey is okay if we sit with you guys." Haleigh asked. "Sure." The other trio said after a glance and shrug. "Thanks." Jasmine thanked. So the six sat at the trio's regular table. Eating, well in the boys cases inhaling. "Jazz, how do you deal with that." Haleigh asked clearly meaning Colin. Jasmine shrugged" he sweet and of coarse, my best friend… well you and him are somewhat tied there." Jasmine said with a laugh. "So Sam, what's your favorite subject?" she continued. Looks' too see Sam glancing out in the distance (well zoned out on Danny) with a smile on her face _.Wow, I wish could see what he does to me…on second thought he be freaked out. Good thing he's Clueless' Sam thought. The other girls shared a smile and a grin obviously noticing the Lovesick look on her face. Jasmines sent a silent hand gesture like saying go on to Haleigh. Haleigh nodded and said "Sam," she then waved a hand in front of her face" Sam." "Huh, What, oh hi" she said snapped out her ravine with a small forced smile." Me and Jaz were wondering if we could come to your place after school to try to catch up in our classes. Sam agreed still embarrassed by being caught not thinking of what the girls might be planning or her secret wealth. "Cool, so can you guys tell us about yourselves since your going to be stuck with us for a bit." Jasmine asked. The boys were done eating and looked to the girls. "Uh sure, what about." Danny asked. "Well siblings, parents what wanna be when you grow up" Haleigh started but Jasmine interrupted "yeah Haleigh wants too be Mrs. Justin Bieber, wait she is he just doesn't know it." Jasmine said teasingly. "Yeah like that, "Haleigh said not the least bit embarrassed when Colin and Jasmine just laughed, and Sam, Danny, and Tucker chuckled "and I have one brother Nolan, a half sister Georgia, and two step siblings" "yeah I only have one little brother Griffin." Jasmine said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were a little shocked "you me your not twins?" Sam asked "nope, we wish." the other girls said in unison popping the P the glanced at each other and laughed the others with them. The laugher was dieing down when there was a scream, and then a shout "I AM THE BOX GHOST… BEWARE" all the kids had fled the room except the trio and the new kids who just sat there stalk still. Danny went behind a table to change when the Box Ghost entered along with The Lunch Lady (yeah they're dating now ) Danny came out as phantom when the new kids unfroze and pulled out some ghost gear from their packs. When that happened the 3 ghosts and Sam and Tucker did a double take. " you don't think we would move to a ghost infested town completely unprepared did you." Jasmine said, and with that the fight began the Box was gone in about 6 seconds. Witch enraged Lunch Lady into her meat form which Jasmine, Haleigh, and Colin shot at while in pain Lunch Lady was caught by Danny. "who gonna call" Colin started "Ghostbusters" The three chorused and laughed " okay 3 Questions," Jasmine started "why didn't you too run?" she said to Sam and Tucker " um" Tucker said " we're used to it." Sam tried. "Okay kinda makes sense, 2 why did you help us?" she said to Danny " I'm good not all ghosts are bad you know." Danny replied " Cool, 3 what's your name?". "Danny Phantom." her replied easily. Jasmine looked deep in thought 'wait a sec Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton.' she looks at Danny 'same hair cut, same stature.' Jasmine chuckled and everyone looked at her like she was crazy " seriously Danny Phantom how come no one else figured it out I mean Fenton, Phantom." everyone's eyes popped "you got to be kidding me you even got the same hair cut, your Danny Fenton." _


	2. The Plan

**AN oh come on 13 visters and only one review i need more but too DannySamLover20 for reviewing and alerting my story thanks a bunch that made me delighted to know some who is not my dad likes my story:)**

**i fogot this last time. idon't own danny phantom**

"you got to be kidding me you even have the same hair cut, you're Danny Fenton." Jasmine declared

"WHAT?" everyone except Jasmine screamed.

"Okay that's sad. I figured out your secret in just one day, but we won't tell right guys?" Jasmine said. She turned to her friends. She also figured out Sam and Tucker knew.

Haleigh and Colin snapped out of it. "Yeah we won't blab. On one condition…" Haleigh said mysteriously. Colin and Jasmine both looked at her when Jasmine caught on. }AN: Don't ask how. We've known each other since we were a couple months old we are pretty much twins_._}" You let us help." Jasmine finished. Realization donned on Colin and he nodded signaling he agreed.

" Yeah we know it's dangerous but, we want to help" Colin stated. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked like they were about to say no when Jasmine and Haleigh looked at each other and nodded (at the same time by the way)

"Please," they both pleaded in unison with puppy pouts "we really want to help we will even train, we just want to help." " Okay but no battles until after a bit of training." Danny conceded." Yes!" they chorused in success (the girls, not Colin was just shocked that Jasmine had done a pout) '_I've never seen her do that'_ {AN: I don't need to he'll do nearly anything for me;)}.

BBBIIINNNGGG

" Well off to class." Danny said while changing back to human. The rest of the day went on calmly enough and next thing you knew class was over.

The six some were out side by the front doors " well we better get going to Sam's house see you back home." Haleigh stated. Sam's eyes popped as she remembered she agreed to them coming to her house '_no not house, Mansion'_ she mentally corrected. Jasmine gave Colin a quick peck, and I love you, goodbye. While Sam lead Haleigh and Jasmine stayed behind to talk.

"Hey Haleigh, did you see how Sam was looking Danny today." " Oh come on you just found out a fellow student is also half ghost, not to mention that ghosts are real, and your focusing on the fact that Sam likes Danny?" Haleigh said incredulously. " Yep," Jasmine replied popping the P. " you know me now here's how we use this to our advantage." Jasmine continued mischievously with Haleigh listening attentively.

" well here we are." Sam stated as she walked through the door " Now to warn you my parent are… well." the girls walked to the living room. Jasmine and Haleigh jaws dropped for a second before responding( at the same timeJ)" Loaded" they looked at each other and groaned "we have got to stop doing that!" they said again in unison. The trio girls(yes Sam too)giggled.

"so where's your room?" Jasmine asked " you mean your ok with this, your going to treat mean differently?" Sam asked bewildered. " Nope" Haleigh and Jasmine chorused after a quick glance at each other popping their P's. Sam smiled and lead them to her room " thanks, maybe now my parents will get off my case about getting more friends." she said entering her bedroom.

" Good now the Plan can begin." Jasmine said her and Haleigh with devilish grins.

**you want find out the plan and if its good or not review:)**


	3. Study Session

**An: okay now in the next chapter the love starts and the angst , I just found out it means someone has given in to the fact is unfair and boring but here Danny is just tortured OOPS not I did not mean to say that. Well anyway I need to get at lest 3 reviews for this chapter to update okay. In this plan is somewhat revealed.**

**I do not own Danny phantom if I did I'd live in a mansion and have a zoo in my backyard, I love animals but I'm not a vegetarian, I love meat *shrugs*go figure.**

" Good now the Plan can begin." Jasmine said her and Haleigh with devilish grins in front of Sam's room just out of ear shot.

"now we must gain her trust and find out if our suspicions are true." Haleigh agreed. Then was a bit of giggling ( yes giggling not maniacal laughter) " hahaha… wait we just ruined the evil image didn't we?" Jasmine theorized {AN: yes, yes I did} " well lets go." Haleigh finished and entered Sam's room.

"Okay lets get to it." Sam said when they entered. The tree girls sat down and started to catch up in class. Though they started laughing a lot since Sam told stories of when the subject was taught sometimes.

-with the guys a couple of minutes ago-

The boys were waving to the girls vanishing on the horizon. " so I was wondering if the girls are at Sam's, why don't we all come to my place?" Danny asked. Tucker shrugged and Colin said sure then they were off.

" now just to warn you my parents are obsessed with ghost hunting so…"Danny trailed off " their nuts." Tucker finished frankly, " yeah pretty much." Danny confirmed with a slight grin. They were in Danny's room bored a couple of minutes later.

" wow this is fun and all but can we actually do something?" Colin asked. When Jazz walked in (Jasmine Fenton) {Jasmine Fenton will be wrote as 'Jazz' , not in dialogue though, and 'Jasmine' is the new kid, again not always in dialogue}" usually by now if I'm bored I'd just hug Jasmine or something." Colin continued, Jazz heard and was quite confused, " what" she said. " oh, Colin's girlfriend at school them and her best friend Haleigh are new and we're showing them around." Danny explained (Tucker was still on his PDA).

Realization crossed on Jazz's. " so, where are they?" Jazz asked. " oh their at Sam's place." Colin said " wait, but Sam just started inviting you guys to her place this year. Then some new kids show up and she invites them over the first day?" Jazz said suspiciously. Danny and Tucker's eyes widened (tucker had finally put away his PDA) when they remember Sam's secret wealth. " wow if this keeps up Jasmine will have figured out all of our secrets by tomorrow morning." Tucker said a bit bewildered, but seeing Jazz's confused look, Danny elaborated.

" she has already figured out I'm a Halfa." Danny said but now Colin was confused so he continued " What ghosts call a half ghost," realization donned on Colin but was still a bit confused " how did she figure it out, how did she react?" Jazz said a bit worriedly so Danny explained and added that Sam was rich but wanted to keep it a secret for Colin's benefit ( Jazz already knew and he knew Jasmine would most likely tell Colin later anyway.)" oh my, well wish I could stay but I have homework to do." Jazz said as she left the room, when Colin saw something.

"what's this," he said as Danny tried to stop him " must be something good" Colin said evilly ignoring Danny's protests and attempts to take it back. He opened it and he and Tucker (intrigued he helped by keeping Danny back) inside the box were hundreds of pictures of Sam along with doodles (of Danny and Sam with hearts and ext)

"Wow I knew you had a crush on her but this boarders on creepy." Tucker said shocked. Then Colin started chuckling they both looked at him confused.

" so that's why Jasmine wanted to go to Sam's," Danny and tucker still looked at him confused "I was wondering why Jasmine would go to study, she never really does, now I know she's doing her favorite hobby." Colin said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

- back with the girls -

" Well that's pretty much it, so… what do we do?" Sam asked. The girls had just finished studying. Jasmine grinned mischievously '_My plan's falling in to place_

" How about Truth or Dare?" Jasmine and Haleigh said at the same time, there was a second of silence then they all burst out laughing, when the laughter died down Mrs. Manson came in.

" Sammy-kins, who are your little friends?" Mrs. Manson said as Jasmine and Haleigh giggled a little at the nickname. Sam had long ago given up on stop her mom's horrible nickname so instead she shot a death glare at the "twins" to which made them laugh harder.

" they are Jasmine and Haleigh their new so they asked to come over and catch up." Sam explained pointing to the correct girl as she said so. " Hello nice to meet you" the girls chorused then had a short giggle. " Hello I'm Sam's Mother { AN: I don't know how to spell her name} nice to meet you to are you staying for dinner?" "we don't think so, anyway My dad's making pasta it's pretty much everyone's favorite."{ AN: it actually is} Jasmine answered. " okay then have fun ." and with that she left.

When watching Mrs. Manson leave something caught Haleigh's eye, a button with a sicker of the D on Danny's Ghost costume.

" What this?" Haleigh said pressing the button there was a small beep sound and a portion of the wall opened up. Sam zipped in front of it with a face that looked somewhat terrified, trying to block the way. Jasmine and Haleigh both gasped at what they saw.

**Want to find out what's behind the door review please it makes me so happy. **


	4. Mystery room and a song

**AN: you guys are so lucky or is that cursed hmmm any ways I'm going to update and it's the longest yet. Well my bother's birthday was yesterday and he got a Pug she's so cute and her name's Peggy. Well enough about my life, on to the story but first thank you DannySamLover20 and sterling4793 for reviewing, it was for chapter 2 not 3 but I guess one new reviewer is good. So we know Danny likes Sam, and Sam seems to like Danny but could what behind the door change that? Umm, nope! Oh and I don't own Danny phantom or anything else mentioned here.**

"What this?" Haleigh said pressing the button there was a small beep sound and a portion of the wall opened up. Sam zipped in front of it with a face that looked somewhat terrified, trying to block the way. Jasmine and Haleigh both gasped at what they saw.

Behind Sam was a room it had sky blue walls( Danny's human eye color), a wooden floor, a double bed with Danny Phantom bed spread ( you know sheets comforter, pillow cases, pillows)and a Phantom plushie, beside the bed was a fuzzy green carpet the same color of the trim ( Danny's ghost eye color), and a desk across from the bed the desk also had a Danny Phantom lamp on it, their was also a guitar in the corner.

"Okay what's this." Jasmine and Haleigh asked a bit bewildered, in a second Jasmine snapped out of it "let me guess, you go to this room when our upset about how clueless Danny is( His nickname was mentioned during the study session) and you have the walls his eye colors and all the Danny Phantom stuff to feel closer to him." she diagnosed. Sam nodded" what's in the note book?" Haleigh asked. " some poems and songs I wrote about him, or just plain life." Sam answered" your not freaked out?"

" not really, Haleigh Bieber here is worse, at lest you don't have posters up, and you actually know the guy." Jasmine reasoned " yeah it's okay. Can we maybe here a song" Haleigh said " sure" Sam said picking up the guitar with a smile on her face. She was picking up the notebook when jasmine's phone rang.

- With the guy's moments earlier-

" Hobby? What Hobby?" Danny asked " never mind tuck can you come with me I need to make a call?" Colin requested, Tucker nodded but wondered why he was needed. The two boy left poor Danny in his room alone and confused.

As soon as the door closed Colin started dialing. they entered the vacated lab when they picked up.

" Hello" " Hi Jasmine I need to talk to you and Haleigh about your new Plan." Colin said, they heard mumbling " umm why am I here?" Tucker asked as Colin put the phone on the ground on speaker " Jasmine likes at least one person there who knows the pair when Planning." Colin answered simply Tucker looked even more confused. But didn't get the chance to further question.

" Okay we're alone, how did you figure out I was planning ?" Jasmine asked " Cause you never study and then we just figured out Danny likes Sam." "we?" " Tuckers here too"" and I am massively confused" Tucker interjected. " oh I'm a matchmaker and I already have a plan to get Sam and Danny together." " It won't work I have been trying for years to get them together and I'm there Best Friend" " well I bet I can get them together by the end of the month" " oh yay, 10 bucks says you can't." Tucker challenged " I wouldn't do that if I were you ." Colin and Haleigh warned knowing Jasmine's success rate {AN I never actually have but hey it's Fanfiction lets just say I have} " your on, just get Danny to come over here and spy on us in about 10 minutes, and the plan will begin. Like taking candy from a baby ." Jasmine said hanging up

Colin put his Cell away, and began to go back to Danny's room." Jasmine's never gonna be able to do it they are both to shy and clueless to tell each other." Tucker scoffed then softened" But still I hope it does work, they deserve each other." " Oh it will work, you should have seen her at home." Colin stated " Thanks to her like 20 couples got together if not more, quite a few were stuck in the friend stage they wouldn't even admit it to them selves and she still did it in under a month this will be a piece of cake." Tucker was shocked until they got back in Danny's room.

" what were you to talking about?" Danny asked "Ways to convince you to spy on the girls." Colin replied calmly." why don't you to do it?" " cause we'd get caught but you do it you can go intangible and invisible but we can't." Colin said like he's done this a thousand times. "I won't do it" " why are you chicken?" then Colin started doing chicken noises and tucker snapped out of it and joined in after a shrug. " okay, okay I'll do it" and with that he left

" how do you do that ?" Tucker asked " what make someone spy even though it's against their morals?" Colin said " yeah" " simple Jasmine's quite a big fan of heard something they shouldn't have." " so you've done it before" " yeah and tease guys into admitting their feeling so she can be sure it's mutual, with the girls she just does truth or dare" ({AN: that's what Jasmine was trying to do before Mrs. Manson came in} " sweet" "very" Colin said with a smirk.

-With the girls-

" what was that about" Sam questioned " nothing" the girls chorused then groaned( in unison) " how many songs have you wrote." Jasmine asked changing back to the previous conversion, and going to the Goth's main bedroom " I don't know a couple mostly poems though" " can we see." the 'twins' said excitedly " we/you really need to stop that" Sam, Jasmine and Haleigh said they all looked at each other, stared fore to seconds then burst out laughing. By the time they it stopped it had been a couple minutes after the call. Jasmine and Haleigh were searching though the book for the perfect song the plan ( and effectively stalling so by the time the song started Danny would be there) Jasmine checked her watch 9 and a half minutes. "this seems good can we hear it?" Jasmine asked, Sam nodded and just then Danny phased in. '_okay I'm here' _Danny thought looking around then saw Sam with a guitar intrigued Danny floated closer. Sam started playing {AN I don't own Sparks fly Taylor swift does, under lined are lyrics}

'_Sam can play the guitar?_'

"The way move is like a full on rain storm"

'_wow she can sing too?' _Danny thought astonished _'she pretty good, well she is good at nearly every thing, wow that's cheesy.' _{ Awww he so sweet}

" And I'm a house of cards, you're a kind of reckless that should send me running but I kind of know I won't get that far." 

' _wait is that a love song ?' _Danny thought starting to get jealous.

"and you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of."

' _it is a love song I lost her before I even had her .. Wait it could be about me right?"_

" drop every thing now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain."

' _please, please be about me.'_

" cause I see sparks fly when ever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down, give me something that will haunt me when your not around cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"

' _she a really good singer. Wait green eyes,. I have blue it's not about me! I have lost her'_ Danny started to cry. He stayed and listened to his beloved sing about who he thought was another man. When the song was over Jasmine and Haleigh clapped,

"so what do you think" Sam asked somewhat nervously "I think your head over heel s in love." the 'twins' said " yeah I am he's just well HIM.". that's when Danny left he couldn't stay and hear about how in love Sam was with another man. Danny flew top speed to his house. But if he stayed he would have heard " well we would love to stay and gush about how great Danny and Colin are." " and Justin Bieber " Haleigh interjected Sam and Jasmine laughed " and Justin Bieber, but we should get home." and with that the 'twins left with good byes and a see you later.

- back at Danny's-

Danny though the window and changed human tears on his cheeks. " what the matter man?" Tucker asked seeing the tears. " Sam loves someone else." said Danny then broke down the guy's patted him on the back consoling him, when Mrs. Fenton yelled that it was time to leave. " sorry man but we got to go we'll see you tomorrow" Tucker said comfortingly " yeah see you." Colin agreed. When they left Danny lied down and cried him self to sleep.

When they got out of the house they immediately called Jasmine. " Hi" " what happened Danny came back crying saying that Sam loves someone else" Tucker screamed " Good all part of the Plan." Colin and Tucker looked at each other confused " How is convincing Danny that Sam loves someone else going to get them together" Tucker yelled " it will get him jealous." Jasmine said calmly " what" both boys exclaimed. " Just trust me it'll work out I've done this before." With that she hang up leaving two very confused boys on the other end.

**AN: poor Danny, I hate doing this to him but it is interesting, he forgot in ghost form he has green eye. I could have write the rest of the song but I know most people , well I do, skip it so if you want the rest look the song up on youtube. Also boy I getting Evil, I mean my character is purposefully making Danny cry. And real me is ending nearly every Chapter in a cliff s hanger. Okay so how does getting Danny jealous get him and Sam together? What Danny do thinking the Girl he love's, love's another? want to find out? Review and maybe I'll reveal the plan next chapter. Also who should I pair Tucker up with: Jaz(Fenton not me I'm with Colin), Valery, Star, Haleigh, Another OC( if so describe) please help and review I would really appreciate it, so would Peggy * pulls out a puppy pug * how can you say no to Peggy, Oh scallywag too * puts down puts pug gently then pulls up a black and white cat * please it'll make us so happy right girls * pets nod* see don't disappoint the animals * me and Peggy do the puppy dog pout and Scallywag does a kitty pout*. **


	5. The Plan Revealed

**AN got three reviews for the last chapter * doses Happy dance with Peggy and Scallywag * so I am finally updating sorry it toke so long yeah I was lazy, I have now put up a poll for Tucker's match. thank you DannySamLover20, sterling4793, and Topaz Skye ( who has also faved and alerted yay). Topaz said I should go a bit deeper with my OCs so I'll try. Please go to my poll and vote or tuck's going to stay single, oh and ghost's can go to but no slash. Now on with the story. I don't own Danny phantom.**

"How is convincing Danny that Sam loves someone else going to get them together" Tucker yelled " it will get him jealous." Jasmine said calmly " what" both boys exclaimed. " Just trust me it'll work out I've done this before." With that she hung up leaving two very confused boys on the other end. Colin hung up and they walked home.{ AN this is were you will see a bit more OC stuff} " bye tuck" " bye Colin" and with that Colin was alone ' I wonder what Jasmine's up to does Sam really like someone else, is it a plan to get Danny to tell his feeling, or is she evil. Nah it's probably just a plan' Colin thought as he entered his girlfriends house which her family, her, Haleigh and him shared( after a lot of convincing and begging, but as if him, or Jazz get out of line it's back to Canada with him)

" Hey he said as he saw the family in the kitchen/Dinning room. "Hi" everyone chorused. He toke a seat next to Jasmine to her other side was Haliegh, across from him was Griffin ( Jasmine's 12 year old brother), Natalie was beside him(Jasmine's mom) and Ken was finishing up dinner ( Ken's Jasmine's dad).

" so make anyone at school?" Natalie asked { I am not revealing our last names in fear of a freak guy or girl who might use it sorry} " Yeah 3 , Danny, Sam and Tucker" the 'twins chorused the whole room erupted in laughter after a second stare at the girls. The laughs calmed and " we/ you really need to stop doing that" the whole room said, then the laughing restarted. " okay our freakiness a side can we just eat." Jasmine finished. "okay" everyone agreed, chuckling Ken served the pasta to everyone in the room.

" so you meet three kids at school today." ken said continuing the last conversation. " Yeah the girls went to Sam's to catch up in school" everyone shot suspicious glance at Jasmine ( well except Colin and Haliegh) Jasmine just grinned at them "I went to Danny's house when I found out Danny loved Sam." He was cut off there " so that's why she went to Sam's to play matchmaker, wow could tell in one day that's a new record" Griffin said. " Yay there very obvious, like at school they kept staring at each other." Haleigh said " yay so I went and did a little foundation work with Sam to see if she had at least admitted to her self" jasmine said the girls looked at each other and giggled " and boy did she" they chorused " I decided this one should be done as soon as possible so when Colin called saying he found out he felt the same about her I got on with the plan, while on the phone with Tucker and Colin tucker did as much as bet I couldn't do it saying he's tried for years , so I said I could do it in a month and he bet 10 dollars." when she finished everyone was chuckling at the inevitable result and Tucker's stupidity, and had empty plates .

"So what's the plan" Griffin asked " well Sam has actually wrote a couple songs about him so I told Colin to convince Danny to come 'spy' on us, and choose a song which had a contradiction to him , in this case green eyes not blue, plus his obvious cluelessness would make him believe she liked someone else." the family was a bit shocked Jasmine usually didn't use jealousy. " I know I don't usually use jealousy but this is a special case, they have denied it for years, Danny and Sam have both dated others at one time or another while liking each other, whether they knew it or not, probably to try and get over or hide their belied to be unrequited feelings, they are too shy and self doubting to say it them selves, plus I'm not actually having her flirt with someone just playing mind games with Danny. So Danny will get very jealous, then we'll point that out to Sam and hopefully she can then tell him, if not I have a couple other plans." and with that she finished. " Okay I understand now, well when Danny got home he was crying and saying Sam loved someone else but now I get it" Colin said.

" how was your day Griffin?" Jasmine asked, " fine, I was invited to play soccer later." " cool" Jasmine and Haleigh said they looked at each other and laughed. "well , can we be excused?" Jasmine asked the parents nodded.

The girls and Colin went to Jasmine's room to hang out a bit. Her room was just a normal teen room with a blue, green and purple theme { my favorite colorsJ}it had a bed(queen sized)a closet opposite the door, a desk, and a old small TV. but with no posters or magazines( they're all in Haleigh's room).

" so what do we do next?" Colin asked slightly eager, " nothing," the other teens just looked at her a bit shocked so she elaborated " we just wait and see how Danny reacts tomorrow." Jasmine finished, the others shrugged and then all of them sat on the bed it being the only place to sit other then the desk chair. They just sat there for a bit with nothing to do when Jasmine spoke,

" How about we watch TV?" _'it's way to boring in here I wonder if anything good's on'_ Jasmine though as she went up and turned it on( it had no remote Oh the horror :D) after her friends nodded. They watched TV for about an hour before they started to go to bed . Haleigh went first her room was as said worse then Sam's it of coarse had Justin Bieber bed sheets and plushies, it also had a purple theme ( apparently Justin's favorite color), a Justin themed desk and supply's, a Justin themed nightstand, lamp, carpet stickers, and hundreds of posters including one right over her bed to be the last thing she saw when she went to sleep and the first thing when she woke up{ I'm not even sure there is that much Justin merchandise but hey it's a fanfic anything's possible}. She got on her Justin Bieber PJ's { yes I know for a fact my friend actually has Justin bieber pajamas} and slipped under the covers to have dreams of Justin and Haleigh Bieber { lol}.

-Back in Jasmine's room-

"Thanks for coming to the us with me." Jasmine said sincerely "I'd like to pay you back." Jasmine said as she left for her closet." ah here it is."

She turned around and started leaning closed=r when she pulled out a wheel of cheese. "CHEESE!" Colin enthused he grabbed it and with in seconds started eating{ I got you didn't I, no well ok but this is how Colin would of reacted according Colin and his friends cheese makes the world go round}" well good night" Colin said as he got to the door " goodnight." and with a quick peck he was gone. '_so all alone, well I hope for Danny and Sam's sakes that my plan works I don't know how much longer Sam will last before a breakdown' _Jasmine thought as she got into her night gown and went to sleep.

**AN well there you have it now please review or I'll sick Penny and scallywag on you * she moves out of the way to see scallywag sharpening weapons and penny chasing a ball cutely* well at lest scallywag.* scallywag nods. Please review.**


	6. Emily and a revilation

**AN: What in the world 274 Hits** **and** **124 Visitors for this story so far and only 7 reviews you know you don't need to be a member to review! Okay Scallywag, Peggy time to go there are some readers in need of reviewing incentive* all chuckle and grin evilly***

_, well I hope for Danny and Sam's sakes that my plan works I don't know how much longer Sam will last before a breakdown' _Jasmine thought as she got into her night gown and went to sleep

- The next day-

It was after school and the kids sat at their usual lunch table bored, when a girl came over.

"Hi Danny" the girl said flirtingly had black hair, tan skin and was wearing a white mini skirt with a pale pink top. "Hi Emily" Danny greeted "Danny, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie some time?" she asked. Two thing happened first Sam looked like she was about to rip the girl's head off and Danny looked deep in thought _'should I say yes I mean Sam likes some one else, but that would be unfair this girl likes me and I would just be leading her along if I said yes I can't date someone when I like some one else_. _NOT LIKE LOVE! Great now I hear voices but yes, love'_ he thought in the couple seconds it toke for him to speak Sam slipped away unnoticed.

"Sorry Emily but I kinda like some one else." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh ok." she said a bit dejected. After he answered the 'twins' noticed Sam was gone they both thought the same thing '_we need to find Sam' _they both shared a look and nodded.

"We got go see you later" they said in unison leaving three confused boys behind.

When the girls got out sight they broke into a run to behind the school. When they got there they heard crying, it was Sam. The 'twins' approached the sobbing Goth girl.

"Sam it's okay." Haleigh started "okay, how it okay? Danny going on a date with that Emily" she the girl's name with a sneer "and then I'll have to her about how great she is from Danny for the next couple days." the two girls now had reached Sam and each had a supportive hand on her back.

"No you won't" Jasmine said firmly, Sam looked up confused at the girl. She continued more softly "he said no he rejected her." Sam looked surprised "come on lets go to your house." she finished Sam nodded wiping away her tears. The girls were at the mansion in a couple minutes and went straight to Sam's room.

"So what happened?" Sam asked still a bit disbelieving that he in fact said no. "Well after a couple seconds of thought he said he couldn't go and he liked someone else." Haleigh answered. '_Someone else? He likes someone else? It could be me he could like me! Wait it's not it's probably just Valery or Paulina.' _Sam thought "it's probably just Valery or Paulina he has had crushes on them before, or maybe just wanted to let her down gently." Sam reasoned '_yeah don't let your hopes up you will just get more hurt in the end.' _the other girls just face palmed

"Come on you just don't want to get your hopes up then get more hurt in the end." Jasmine said. "Yea- wait how did you know?" "I've worked with enough 'just friends' and 'it's hopeless he'll never like me' couples to recognize it when I see it." "What do you mean?" "I mean used to get couples together all the time at home, and with that experience I can tell he likes you." Jasmine finished.

"Really" "head over heels" Haleigh said. "Yeah Colin did a little recon and confirmed that he does." Jasmine said. Sam toke a step back onto the bed '_I can't believe it, Danny likes me. The boy I've been crushing on since middle school likes me. The boy I love likes me.' "_Danny likes me!" she shouted "oops I just said that out loud didn't I?" she said sheepishly. Haleigh nodded "yep" popping the 'p' Haleigh said "more like shouted" Jasmine finished. Sam grinned sheepishly again but it soon changed to a blissful smile "he likes me" she said then giggled.

**AN: ahh that was fun right girls * pets nod* ohh hey hope you liked the story please reveiw i mean seriously is it to much to ask? oh and please go vote on my poll tucker needs some love too.**


	7. a dream and another song

**Okay I'm updating I was going to wait for another review but I really wanted to finish this story by the way longest chapter i have ever writen which is also this story yay**

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny phantom or the song sung here ( hey I'm not telling)**

_The boy I love likes me.' "_Danny likes me!" she shouted "oops I just said that out loud didn't I?" she said sheepishly. Haleigh nodded "yep" popping the 'p' Haleigh said "more like shouted" Jasmine finished. Sam grinned sheepishly again but it soon changed to a blissful smile "he likes me" she said then giggled.

"Wake up Sam wake up." said a voice in the back ground " what? Awww, it's just a dream." Sam said disappointed

" whoa we thought we lost you there, we came to see if you were alright after Danny was asked out but when we got here you were asleep ." Jasmine explained. Sam looked around they were behinds the school '_so Danny was asked out but why did I just fall asleep, oh yah I had difficulty last night I'm probably exhausted.'_ " I'm okay just didn't get much sleep last night, I'll be fine" {an: okay I'm sorry but I just couldn't figure out how to use her finding out so I made it a dream} Sam assured the two other girls looked between each other the look communicated{ wow can't believe I spelt that right J} 'she lying she's heartbroken' Haleigh was the first to respond

" well okay why don't we go to your house you seem like you need girl time." Sam nodded with a slight smile " I'll text the guys that we're at your house." Haliegh continued he toke out her phone and was done in 2 seconds " come on lets go." she said smiling and with that the girls left

- with the guys right after Emily was rejected-

The boys watched as Jasmine and Haliegh raced off. They were silent for a bit.

" okay what was that about. You have a clue Sam?" Danny asked but when he asked Sam was nowhere to be seen. " okay where's Sam." Danny continued

" well I think Jasmine and Haliegh went off to find her" Colin said " ohm" the other boy replied. It was silent for awhile " diinngg" the boys all checked there phone " okay Haleigh says," Colin began "hey Colin we found Sam we're going to her house for a bit don't worry about us we're okay see you at dinner smiley face" the boy's still didn't know what to do

" want to come to my place and play video games?" Tucker asked, the other boy nodded then were gone.

- with the girls at Sam's place-

" okay before you start moping Danny didn't say yes to Emily" Jasmine said to defuse the Goth girls depression.

" really that's what my dream said, weird." Sam said the other girls looked at each other

" what else did your dream say" Haliegh inquired

" well that he had said he liked someone else," the other girls had shocked looks " did he actually say that" the 'twins' nodded " freaky, well it also said you sent Colin on a recon to find out if he liked me ," the 'twins' were even more shocked " you didn't … did you" Sam said incredulously. At that Jasmine spoke up " no" it was actually conniving then Haliegh continued to change the topic " but it's still weird you knew how he responded." " it was… wasn't it" Sam said and chuckled soon all the girls were laughing.

"it's probably not me" Sam said after the laughing fit now depressed " why do you say that?" Haleigh and Jasmine asked in unison again " well last week for girl advice and if I was that girl he wouldn't of asked me." at that moment Danny arrived at the window invisible " I wrote a song about it you want to hear?" the girls nodded Sam got her guitar and started playing {yes here is the song by the way I changed the guy's name to just 'he' also I recommend the song and video in brackets are flash bakes bold is song}

" **he looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see" **( Sam walks to school and sees Danny he smiles at her she smiles back '_I need to stay strong at least then we can have friendship')_

"**that I want and I need every thing that we should be." **(Sam is on a bench with Danny they lock gazes and lean in and right before they kiss she wakes up "even in my dreams I can never kiss him" this was the third time that week she had that dream and it was only Wednesday)

"**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got every thing that I have to live without." **'_she defiantly prettier then me' _Sam thinks sadly

"**He talks to me, I laugh cuz it's so damn funny, that I can't even see anyone when he's with me."**(Sam, Danny and tucker were at the pier, Sam was looking at Danny and tucker was trying to get her attention when finally gave her a small splash to the face " what Sam said angrily " your phone's ringing." " oh opps" she said laughed sheepishly)

"**He says he so in love he's finally got it right,"( **" hey Sam" Danny said walking down the hall " yay Danny" " you know that girl I've been talking about." he asked, Sam nodded " well I don't think it's a crush Sam, this is way different then Paulina and Valerie. This is real Sam I love her." Danny said and thee last part was said with such certainly no one would second guess it to put it mildly Sam was crushed" I'm so happy for you Danny" Sam said it sounded sincere for the practice she had hiding her feelings. " I'd stay and chat but I need to go to class " Danny said _)_

"**I wonder if all I think about at night. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar," **Sam's eyes start to water

"**the only thing that's got me wishing on a wishing star,"**( one night Sam was sitting by her window looking at a start "well this stupid. But, it can't hurt can it." so Sam closed her eyes and wished that she would get a chance with Danny)

"**he's the song in my car I keep singing don't know why I do."** ' _I know I should give up but then why don't I ?'_

"**He walks by me, can he tell that I can't even breath? And there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be."**(they where in the halls in school when Danny walking in Sam's direction. she lost her breath and stared so she didn't see the puddle and slipped Danny speed up and caught her right before she fell " I though I was the clumsily one not you." Danny joked as he steadied her they both chuckled ' _not any more your not Danny now your… perfect') _

"**She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes, l and know she lucky cause."** 'even if it's not with me he still deserves to be happy and loved_' _she started to fully cry.

"**he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing, that's got me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do." **Danny was now using all his restraint not to go in and comfort her '_who is this guy breaking Sam's heart, if I ever find out … will I do guess he doesn't know how she feels but still he should right it if he finds out_'

"**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe, get some sleep tonight." **( Sam has been having trouble sleeping she's laying on her side and looks at a picture of Danny upset she puts it down turns here back to it and tries to get some sleep)

"**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do, he's the time taken up, but there is never enough, and he's all that I need to fall into… he looks at me I fake smile so that he won't see." **

Sam finishes singing and starts sobbing, Danny cracks and flies in transforms back and pulls her close. Jasmine and Haleigh look at each other not quite excepting this then smile trippingly knowing there plan is about to come be complete and knowing soon they'll won't remember or notice if they're there or not.

" Sam it's ok." Danny said trying to comfort her. " no it's not" Sam replied still sobbing. " please let me help." " how can you help when you're the problem!" Sam yelled though her sobs pushing him away " what?"

" seriously, are you that clueless!" She screamed the 'twins' giggled a bit knowing how it would end but not leaving because it's too funny to do that and also to interfere if things get bad. Sam continued " you're the problem you're the one who's making me feel this way!" Danny then finally understood he was her crush the cause for her heartbreak, his face softened and he felt guilty. " and now our friendship's ruined cause of my stupid emotions, and now you hate me!" the 'twins' smiles grew knowing Danny was about to fix it all.

Danny walked up to her and hugged her again and whispered" I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being such a clueless jerk but there is no other girl it was you and still is you. Our friendship my be over but maybe if you'll have me our relationship isn't." Sam was shocked" what?" " Sam I love you, more then anything in the world." the girls quietly awed { I know it's wrong but come on this would too good to pass up, am I right}

" I love you too Danny" Sam said Danny smiled and kissed her and at that the 'twins' left once they were out side the door Jasmine called Tucker " Hello" " hi tucker I expect the money tomorrow at school" "what" " the bet as of now they have confessed they love each other and are kissing in her bedroom" Jasmine said a little smug " look for you self " she put on the video chat function and opened the door showing and the couple one second later they broke apart " so are we together now?" Sam asked Danny spotted the ' Wes' ring picked it up off the desk and gave to her smiling " yes." Sam put the class ring on and leaned into Danny " I love you." " I love you too Sam" and he kissed her forehead Jasmine closed the door and saw Tucker with his jaw dropped " told yah see you at school with my money." " hey think you can help me with Valery" "maybe."

**Okay I think that's the end tell me if you want me to continue or write a sequel and because Topaz Skye was the only one to comment that couple gets in unless I get enough reviews to change my mind please review or I'll send my pet cats ( I've got 4), Dogs (2) an snake ( yes I have a pet snake ) to get you grr ****review**


End file.
